Ten Thousand Years of Majesty and Glory
by etiolation
Summary: ."She was untouchable and free and powerful – nobody could hurt her anymore. It was a fantastic feeling." - Short oneshot about Lauren and her first kill as a vampire.


I bought the Being Human DVDs last week, and had the urge to write, so here is a short one shot about Lauren's first night as a vampire. The title is taken from a quote in the show. :)

With many thanks to my fantastic Beta reader, Tantopat, and my wonderful friends, who also gave their opinions on certain parts in this fic. Thank you very much for helping me improve. :)

* * *

Lauren sat placidly in the corner of a room that lay hidden beneath the funeral home. The paint that covered the walls was chipped and damp, the floor plain cement. It was a gloomy room, but one that was inoffensive and calming due to its lack of embellishment. It was less daunting to her than many of the other locations in the building, and she felt comfortable sitting there, even though she was still recovering from all of the new emotions she had experienced that evening. The woman shivered and twisted her lip with her fingers. Tonight was the night, the first night of the rest of her life… or death, as the case may have been. The young vampire's lips still held traces of her victim's blood, staining the flesh until she bothered to clean herself up. Her first kill.

The female shifted slightly, remembering everything. It had been odd, waking up to a room full of complete strangers - and terrifying, but surely that was only because she was still stuck in her old mind? It was because she was confused - when she died Mitchell had been there, they had been together in her flat, and when she woke up… gone. He had left her alone to discover her new power, to find out what she had become. Alone if it hadn't been for the others finding her and bringing her home, anyway. She had felt slightly better after Herrick had explained things to her - it only took a few screams and a shove or two for her to realise that she wasn't going to be able to get out of there if he didn't want her to, and then he told her, and things were okay. She wasn't dead, after all; any alternative had to be better than that, right? Lauren was immortal now. This made a plethora of new opportunities available to her. She was untouchable and free and powerful – nobody could hurt her anymore. It was a fantastic feeling.

She had selected her prey at a club, making sure that there would be suitable specimens in abundance. She wanted someone pretty, and she wanted to enjoy it, so the choice of victim was very important to her. Then there was the lure. That was difficult. Herrick had sent a few leeches out to keep an eye on her in case she lost control and unleashed their secret, but that didn't stop her from feeling her thirst, and it didn't make the situation any more comfortable knowing there were at least three pairs of beady little eyes watching her from the corners of the room. She was nervous about what would happen if she did become careless, and so the girl tried hard to keep her mind focused as she spoke to the man in front of her. It was important, Lauren had thought, to get the right mix between interest and encouragement. She hadn't really cared about anything the man had to say, what his name was, or if he was a year older than her. All that mattered was the blood running through his veins.

After that it had been easy, getting him to let her into his apartment rather than hers; all that took was a little lie about an easily irritated roommate, and a pout. The sex was rushed, but not the worst Lauren had encountered, and it didn't really matter anyway because finally, there came the feed. It was surprising how normal it felt as her canines elongated and sharpened – her new weapons, strong enough to tear flesh from bone. Lauren decided that she would get along with them quite well. The man hadn't even noticed at first, of course, he was much too preoccupied. Much too trusting. Probably didn't believe in her kind at all, not many people did. The vampire sank her fangs into his neck, puncturing his jugular vein, grinning through his flesh as the oozing red liquid seeped into her mouth. He didn't even have a chance to scream, shuddering violently against her as she drained him.

The taste was sweeter than it had been before she changed, which was to be expected really, otherwise humans would have been drinking years ago. The elixir was glorious, and she wondered how she could have lived without it; it suddenly felt like a necessity to her. Really, how did she even survive before she had the blood? The energy it gave her swept through her veins like oxygen, refreshing her and reviving her. The vampire drank with added desperation once she felt it, amazed and awestruck.

She had lain there for a while before going back to the funeral home. She relished the buzz that it had all given her, and relaxed as this feeling lessened to that of a lovely, contented calm. The body of her victim lay motionless at the end of the bed, slumped at a slightly odd angle. Lauren tucked her feet under his torso… he was still warm, but the body heat was draining rapidly. She waited there until he was completely cold before sliding off the mattress. She dressed, keeping her eyes on the body as she did so. The woman wondered about who would find him; after all, they weren't anywhere public… would anyone even notice until the stench of decay started to waft underneath the doors? Maybe he didn't have anyone who would come to find him, in which case, she had done him a favour, really. Maybe he had a girlfriend, who would find him after a few days of no contact, in which case, Lauren had done _her _a favour. Unfaithful scum. Maybe it would be a parent or sibling, where no favours would be exchanged. Never mind, it didn't matter anyway now. It wasn't her problem.

She snuck out the door, hearing the small click of the mechanism snapping into place as she shut it. Then she went home. She had been sat on the floor ever since, with her legs strewn loosely in front of her. The vampire continued to twist her lip for a moment or two, but as she contemplated the events of the last few hours she let her fingers drop to her lap. She chuckled, and then the chuckle grew, until Lauren was sat there with her shoulders shaking and the sound of hysteria pouring through her lips. This had been such an exhilarating ride, and she couldn't wait to feel it again.


End file.
